


Шведский лес (Свобода)

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Ты вслушиваешься в спокойствие и тишину – и каждый отзвук, каждый осторожный отголосок трепетной лесной жизни будто придает твоему существованию какой-то новый оттенок. Ты свободен.Постмодернизм. Почти поток сознания. Читать строго под мелодиюVali - Et Ensomt Minne (прикреплена к посту в паблике). https://vk.com/monochome?w=wall-67513800_141





	Шведский лес (Свобода)

Ты осторожно ступаешь по траве, такой ярко-зеленой и еще не тронутой мимо проходящим странником. Над тобой раскидывается огромный шатер из веток, сквозь которые проглядывает бескрайне-серое небо, такое свободное и независимое. Тебе хочется взлететь! Ты хочешь дышать! Хочется упасть в эти холодные объятия, забыть о том, что происходит вокруг, отдаться во власть природы, прикрыть на секунду глаза – и сделать вдох, такой глубокий, что в легких становится больно, что у тебя голова начинает кружиться от того, насколько пьянит тебя этот свежий воздух. 

Ты вслушиваешься в спокойствие и тишину – и каждый отзвук, каждый осторожный отголосок трепетной лесной жизни будто придает твоему существованию какой-то новый оттенок. Ты свободен. Ты свободен и действительно паришь, путаешься в сером монотонном покрывале шведского неба, в еще не до конца оперившихся ветках – и улыбаешься самому себе, звенящему воздуху, тому, насколько ты счастлив быть собою, тому, что ты наконец-то принимаешь себя и не ищешь одобрения, ты нашел то, что так долго искал – то, что всегда было рядом, только не давало о себе знать, не намекало, не сбивало тебя с толку, позволяя завершить все дела, которые ты с самого начала себе наметил. 

Ты открываешь глаза – а перед собой видишь бледное лицо с тонкими чертами, обрамленное светлыми волосами – в них путается нерешительный солнечный луч, как будто растворяется в них, подсвечивает ее облик изнутри, сводится в угольно-черном зрачке, рассеивается в зеленоватой радужке глаз, придает ее коже какое-то потустороннее свечение, делая ее похожей на русалку, на лесную нимфу, на существо из другого мира, которое украдкой наблюдает за каждым твоим движением. Мимолетная улыбка, теплый взгляд зеленых глаз – и проявившийся на секунду женственный силуэт растворяется в туманной дымке разлетевшейся вместе с росой, попавшей на твои замерзшие руки. Ты летишь, летишь! Ты взлетаешь выше! Смотришь вниз, видишь, как ты распят на земле – и удивляешься: почему ты так долго шел к этому? Что мешало тебе сделать свой выбор еще тогда, когда ты с самого начала убедился, что тот образ жизни, который тебе навязывают другие – не для тебя? Ты кажешься себе нелепым – но у тебя есть этот полный тепла и нежности образ, который, стоит тебе на секунду отвлечься, привлекает твое внимание нежным прикосновением тонкой руки – она касается твоей щеки, почему-то немного грустно улыбается, что-то шепчет, предостерегает… 

Не разбейся! 

Лесное озеро никогда прежде не казалось тебе таким чистым. Тебе, как в сказках, хочется со всей силы упасть в него, поднять фонтан брызг, которые бы заиграли на солнце всеми цветами радуги, рассыпались бы по воздуху, сыграли бы свою мелодию – нордически-прохладную, зеленовато-голубую, с мягкими оттенками серого и белого; они стали бы вашей общей мелодией; они стали бы гимном свободы – вашей свободы, свободы собственного выбора. 

Где ты? 

Запутался? 

Изумрудная вода – тебе кажется? Тебе холодно – и так спокойно. Ты нашел свою свободу – и нашел ее. Ты и сам можешь сыграть эту мелодию – осторожно наступая на хрупкие ветки и потемневшую листву; жмуря яркие глаза на солнце, дыша на замершие ладони, взмывая ввысь, под самые облака и надрывая это серое покрывало, чтобы всем другим показать то, что сейчас чувствуешь ты: твое безразличное небо – это твой холст, это то, на чем ты напишешь новую картину, то, на чем ты изобразишь то, к чему стремился все это время. 

И твоя картина будет другой. 

Твоя картина будет книгой, мелодией, автопортретом, абстракцией; твоя картина будет исповедью – и автобиографией; твоя картина будет гаданием на песке, она будет сагой и легендой; она будет всем тем, чего в тебе никогда не понимали и не принимали – тобой, твоей свободой и твоими чувствами, которые ты наконец осознал и успокоил внутри своего истерзанного тела…


End file.
